Justice
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: After the deaths of Rachel Dos and Harvy Dent. Bruce Wayne meets the Matropoles DA. Who is not only Harvy's sister but might actually know Bruce's secret. To top it all off the Joker has Escaped from Arkham. Will history repeat itself? Reposted ch. 1-7
1. Chapter 1

Justus

Justus

Disclaimer: The Only character I own in this Loren Dent all other Characters belong to The WB and To DC Comics or to the creators of Smallville

A/n I reposted the first seven chapters because they needed some work chapter eight will be up soon.

Prolog

Metropolis is exactly a twelve hour drive from Gotham City. Being on the east cost of the United States Metropolis is an Hour ahead of Gotham. So When Metropolis DA Loren Dent was sitting at her desk at the DA's office at 8:00am and reviewing her case files her Brother, Gotham DA Harvey Dent would just be getting into his car and on his way into work. At least that would be the case usually. Today however Loren had a feeling of foreboding.

It was exactly 9:15am when the call came, with a very loud Ring. Loren let her secretary get it, she was in the middle of an important meeting with Mayor Jones at the moment "So I do understand you were only just elected and you have a lot on your plate right now but where are you with the Johnson family Murder case?"

"I can assure you sir. This Arsonist will get locked up for a very long time this one is an Ace in the Hole," Loren assured him.

"Well that's good News I mean I know we don't exactly have the crime rate that other cities have, though some of these people are just as crazy as those nuts in Gotham. By the way how is your Brother Dent?"

"He is stressed over this whole Joker thing. The clown almost killed him last month."

"Well that's-"

"Excuse me Miss Dent." Her secretary was at the door "You might want to take this it's the Commissioner."

"Can you Tell Commissioner Stone I'll call him back I'm in the middle of something."

"No maim Its Commissioner Gordon in Gotham City Your Brother has been found dead. As next of Kin they need you their eminently."

Everything happened so fast after that. Loren did not remember leaving the office. She did not remember asking ADA Mathews to cover for he in court for the next week. She did not even remember how she got back to her apartment. The only thing she did remember was calling her boyfriend and asking him to come over.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham

It was 10:30am, when the phone rang at Clark Kent's desk at the Dailey Planet and he was greeted by sobs on the other end of the line. Lois Lane was listening with interest as Clark tried to calm the somewhat frantic person on the Phone.

"Loren, Loren Calm down. So what happened?" Clark asked.

There was a pos Clark listened and nodded his head in understanding. "I'll be there in an hour I promise." He hung up the phone.

Lois looked at him with one of her classic smart ass expressions. "What's the matter Kent miss a court date and now our lovely DA is going to lock you up."

Clark glared at her "Lora just had a death in the family and has to go to Gotham for the week. She asked if I could come with her for moral support. "

"Oh. Well I still don't like you two dating Kent."

"You broke up with me Lois For what is it now the third time."

"OK, OK I see your point so who was it? Her father, her Mother or a grandparent?"

"Her Brother, Lois, her older brother and his girl friend were murdered."

"Oh now I feel offal? Wasn't her brother the Gotham District Attorney?"

"Yes"

"Look Smallville I'll handle things here you just go help Loren ok?"

"Thanks Lois."

It was exactly an hour and a half later that Clark and Loren were at the airport and on a plane headed for Gotham. No one spoke for a while then Clark mumbled. "You know I could have flown us there in thirty seconds."

"Loren shot him a look."Then how would I protect your secret if Superman was seen in Gotham with the Metropolis DA. Besides I told Commissioners Gordon I would meet him at the airport. "

"Speaking of secrets Have you figured out who Batman is yet?"

"I did but I'm not sure if that's an identity I should be protecting."

"Why is that?"

"Let's talk about it later ok."

"Fine."

A half hour latter the plane landed at Gotham National Airport and Commissioner Gordon quickly ushered them into his car.

"Sorry for the lack of Small talk Miss Dent, Mr. Kent But the Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum and has decided to come after you.

"I was under the impression Commissioner that the clown did everything on a whim. That there is no Rhyme or Reason to anything he does."

"There isn't But all the same the last thing we need right now is another dead DA especially one that is a guest in our city. As a result The GPD will be keeping an eye on you until you and Mr. Kent leave."

"Thank you for your concern but with all due respect I can take care of myself."

"That is what Your Brother and Miss. Doss thought."

_A/N love it? Hate it tell me? You are probably wondering what Clark Kent is doing in this story I thought seeing as the Dark Knight ended on a not so Heroic note for batman and Seeing As Lora Dent is the DA of Metropolis I thought I Would Try Batman Vs. Superman for a while and possibly have them team up later. Tell me what you think? And to all those who like Lois/ Clark parings Sorry. _


	3. Chapter 3

The Morgue

During the car ride to the Morgue Gordon was discussing the gruesome events leading to the death of Harvey Dent but Loren was only hearing bits and pieces. What she figured was that the Joker had taken Harvey and Rachel hostages then how he tide them to explosives at opposite ends of the city. Batman managed to get to her brother but not before Harvey had been severely burned. She didn't hear the rest of it. She was thinking back to when she was twelve and Harvey was thirteen and her father had gotten the bright Idea to take the family camping for the big family vacation that year.

_Flash Back _

_Mrs. Dent was sitting at the picnic table swatting at the bugs that seem to have found her as being in their opinion tasty. Mr. Dent was busy at his pathetic attempts to start a fire. "Face it dear", said Mrs. .Dent "you are a better defense attorney then a wilderness man. "I mean didn't you tell the kids that you never made it to Eagle Scout." _

"_Laugh it up Anna but I won't have these kids only knowing the city as the only place in the world."_

"_I still say we should have taken them to Disney world."_

"_Speaking of the kids where they are." Mr. Dent asked. _

"_They went for a walk they will Be back soon."_

_Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Dent knew that the kids were closer than they thought and had hidden a little surprise in the tent. "_

_Loren and Harvey were watching their parents from the bushes with a look of mischief on their faces. Each was in a set of old blue jeans and t-shirt. Loren's Brown hair was in a pony tail and Harvey had his dirty blond head covered by a baseball cap._

"_Did you put the surprise in the tent Loren?" Harvey asked._

"_Operation Jumper is a go." Loren replied. _

_At that moment they heard there mother scream as a huge Bull frog Hopped out of the folds of their tent. This was followed by a sharp yell from their father. "Kids!"_

_End of Flash back _

Loren was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Clark asking questions.

"I thought you said that Harvey had been shot but I thought the Batman didn't use Guns."

"This is a very complicated situation Mr. Kent," Gordon side.

"How so?"

Suddenly Loren jumped up in her seat. "So Batman did kill him!"

"This is a very complicated situation Miss Dent this is a very complicated situation." Gordon replied as he tried to stop the visiting DA from having a panic attack. He was failing miserably. Luckily at this point Clack started to calm her down. Loren its ok remember what you are always telling me. Find your center, Breath in. Breathe out. Good."

"Gordon looked surprised before Clark explained that Loren studied martial arts.

When they got to the morgue five minutes later they were greeted by a very nerves looking pathologist. He took one look at Loren and he paled even more. "Miss Dent I do not think you should see your brother like this." He said as he brought them to the lab were a body was laid out on the table covered in a sheet.

"I need to see to actually know this whole thing is not some sick joke." Loren replied.

"I still would prefer if you did not that way you will remember him as he was."

Loren pulled the sheet back and what was reviled was he brother horribly burned on one side of his face and a gun shot in his chest.

Loren quietly draped the sheet back over the body not saying a word. Her features remained unreadable as she slowly walked out of the room as if she was in a trance. All three men looked at each other not sure what to do Clark was about to follow, when they all heard a cry of anguish from the hall way. And Loren came back in all the color drained from her face. They left the morgue soon after no one saying a word and without any impression they were being watched

The Joker watched as the threesome with interest from the shadows of the nearby ally. "So this is Loren Dent I smell a new challenge."

Batman on the other hand was watching from the roof tops thinking to himself. "_Oh no you don't Joker not this time." _He knew the woman in the group was the young DA from Metropolis who just happened to be Harvey's little sister. What he wanted to know was she also Nemesis, the head of a secret organization whose sole purpose was to discover and protect the identities of any and all Heroes some which might be considered vigilantes. If she was he might have a problem because there was nothing to stop her from telling Gordon who he was. Another problem was that with the Joker out for blood he was worried that Loren Dent might be the Joker's next victim.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Jokers and Billionaires

Disclamer: Still own Nothing

Loren and Clark returned to their hotel room at about 11:00 pm, after hours of deliberation with Rachel Doses' it was decided that Harvey and Rachel should be buried next to each other in Gotham summitry. This decision was made based on the fact that it was probably what the two of them would have wonted. Rachel's funeral was tomorrow, Harvey's was the following would be on Thursday fallowing a wake on Wednesday. The wake would be closed casket, of course she did not want any one seeing her big brother like that. It gave her night Myers just thinking about it. She went to bed not planning on actually getting any sleep Clark said he was going out for some air but what he was really doing was going bat hunting.

Loen fell asleep at about 11:30 pm but was rudely awoken 10:00 minutes later by something crashing through the window. She followed the sound of broken glass from the window to a small clown doll on the floor that had been attached to a brick and thrown through the window. She reached under her pillow to retrieve a knife she had hidden there. She wished she had her Katonah but she would have to make do.

She slowly and stealthily moved toward the window walking on the bolls of her feet prepared to defend herself if it came to that. She pushed back the Kurten and was somewhat relieved to see nothing. She then walked over to the doll on the floor, turning on the light to get a better look at it. The doll was a harlequin, a jester like clown. She noticed this one however she noticed was all black and white and someone had melted the face on the right side. There was a note inside

_DA Dent_

_In the last moments of our lives we revile who we truly are. Be a Hero or a villain? Will you maintain order or let chaos over take you in the world. Let the game begin let's see if you last longer than your dearly departed brother._

There was no signature but a Joker card tumbled to the floor. She was confused what was that part about her brother? She was confused. What was this all about?

Sometime during this moment of self puzzlement Clark came in through the Window in full superman attire. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Loren quickly discarded the knife. "Fine"

"Oh really? Because right now I would say some one is sending you hate mail."

"I'm fin Clark. Any sight of Batman?"

"No and if I remember correctly you were going to say who Batman is Nemesis", Clark said calling Loren by her code name

"All I will tell you is that some see him as the prince of Gotham."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Maybe."

The next day they were seated at breakfast when a man came to the dour with an arrangement of white roses.

With a note

_Sorry for your loss, Gotham lost their white knight but you lost a brother a friend. The Balance has tipped._

_-Bruce Wayne _

Clark looked at the cared. Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know Clark as leader of the Guardians; many wont me dead but keep in mind only the League of Shadows has ever Been close."

In a limo at the front of the Hotel Bruce Wayne waited for Alfred to come back down stairs. "Did she get the flowers?" He asked.

"Yes ser and let us hope said fair madden sees them as a piece offering and an apology and not a threat."

"Let's hope." Bruce said he remembered the Guardians and the League of Shadows had had it in for each other since the beginning of time. Well they Bothe fought injustice The Guardians seemed to take things on a less radical rout by backing Heroes like Superman.

"Bruce new that Raz had killed Nemesis's Predecessor Osiris and well Bruce was never an official member of the league he was not sure Loren would see it that way if she Was Nemeses . Even so there still was that whole thing With Harvey to clear up. This could take a while.

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

Clowns and Bats

Disclaimer: I only own Loren

Lora and Clark returned to their hotel room at about 11:00 pm, after hours of deliberation with Rachel Doses' it was decided that Harvey and Rachel should be buried next to each other in Gotham summitry. This decision was made based on the fact that it was probably what the two of them would have wonted. Rachel's funeral was tomorrow, Harvey's would be on Thursday fallowing a wake on Wednesday. The wake would be closed casket, of course she did not want any one seeing her big brother like that. It gave her night Myers just thinking about it. She went to bed not planning on actually getting any sleep Clark said he was going out for some air but what he was really doing was going bat hunting.

Loren fell asleep at about 11:30 pm. But was rudely awoken 10:00 minutes latter by something crashing through the window. She followed the sound of broken glass from the window to a small doll on the floor that had been attached to a brick and thrown through the window. She reached under her pillow to retrieve a knife she had hidden there. She wished she had her Katonah but she would have to make do.

She slowly and stealthily moved toward the window walking on the bolls of her feet prepared to defend herself if it came to that. She pushed back the Kurten and was some what relieved to see nothing. She then walked over to the doll on the floor, turning on the light to get a better look at it. The doll was a harlequin, a jester like clown. She noticed this one however she noticed was all black and white and some one had melted the face on the right side. There was a note inside

_DA Dent_

_In the last moments of our lives we revile who we truly are. Be a Hero or a villain? Will you maintain order or let chaos over take you in the world. Let the game begin Lets see if you last longer then your dearly departed brother._

There was no signature but a Joker card tumbled to the floor. She was confused what was that part about her brother?

Some time during this moment of self puzzlement Clark came in through the Window in full superman attire. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Loren quickly discarded the knife. "Fine"

"Oh really? Because right now I would say some one is sending you hate mail."

"I'm fine Clark. Any site of Batman?"

"No and if I remember correctly you were going to say who he was Nemesis", Clark said calling Lora by her code name

"All I'll tell you is that some see him as the prince of Gotham."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Maybe."

The next day they were seated at breakfast when a mane came to the dour with an arrangement of white roses.

With a note

_Sorry for your loss, Gotham lost there white knight but you lost a brother a friend. The Balance has tipped._

_-Bruce Wayne _

Clark looked at the cared. Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know Clark as leader of the Guardians; many have wanted me dead keep in mined only the League of Shadows has ever been close."

In a limo at the front of the Hotel Bruce Wayne waited for Alfred to come back down stairs. "Did she get the flowers?" He asked.

"Yes ser and let us hope said fair madden sees them as a piece offering and an apology and not a threat."

"Let's hope." Bruce said he remembered the Guardians and the League of Shadows had had it in for each other since the beginning of time. Well they Bothe fought injustice The Guardians seemed to take things on a less radical rout by backing Heroes like Superman.

"Bruce new that Raz had killed Nemesis's Predecessor Osiris and well Bruce was never an official member of the league he was not sure Lora would see it that way if she Was Nemeses . Even so their still was that whole thing With Harvey to clear up. This could take a while.

Back in the hotel room Lora looked at the doll that had been thrown through her window the night before. She hated clowns. They had given her the creeps ever since she saw the movie "it" When she was six. Gordon came by latter saw the doll as a threat and had police stationed around the perimeter. Lora hated being the damsel in distress. Rachel's funeral passed without incident Until Lora ran into Bruce Wayne.

"Lora Right?," Bruce said from behind her.

"This caused Lora to Tens and Squeeze Clark's hand involuntarily. _"Lora you moron play it cool don't let him know your on to him." _

She turned around slowly to shake Bruce's hand. "You must be Bruce Wayne I herd a lot about you from my brother. "

"good things I hope." He smiled sadly.

"No. But I am sorry I know Rachel meant a lot to you." "This girl is like Harvey and Rachel put together as Sweat as Rachel but from what he had read she was as tough as Harvey in the court Room. "_God is this my punishment?"_ he thought. Finally he broke the silence I'm sorry about your brother. Did you get the flowers by the way?"

"Yes thanks they meant a lot."

It was at this moment that Bruce noticed Clark.

"Your Clark Kent aren't you?"

Clark was cleaning his glasses at the time. "Yes ser."

"Did you know that you look just like Superman without those glasses on?"

"Yes ser I get that a lot." He turned to Lora and asked. "Shouldn't we be going I mean we need to get things ready for tomorrow?"

"With that they said goodbyes and left."

Bruce Wayne watched them leave and when he was sure they were gone he pulled out his cell phone. "Alfred I want you to look more into Lora Dent for me and see what you can find on Clark Kent."

The next day Lora was in the Church delivering the Eulogy for her brother when it happened the Joker came crashing through the door.

"What's with all the long faces you would think somebody died?"

No one spoke. Clark watched unable to do any thing do to the size of the crowed.

The Joker was right in front of her now. "Well, well ,Well if it isn't little Lora, Lora Dent your a lot prettier then the ADA I killed. ( A/N Rachel would have either have Been The Deputy DA or An Assistant DA seeing as Hervey Dent was the District Attorney. )

Lora round house kicked the Joker in the stomach sending him flying. "

"Relax Bountiful I brought you some thing to cheer you up Are you familiar with Doctor crane's fear toxin?" Lora tried to move away but not before the Joker managed to squirt her in the face. The room started to spin. "Why is the Church filed with clowns she thought as the Joker ran out the front door with Clark chasing him? The last thing she saw before everything went crazy was a giant bat crashing through a stain glass window.

_A/N No Lora won't go crazy Yet. And sorry this took so long but The Joker was giving me problems. And I know that the fear toxin was scarecrows thing The joker stole it so don't yell at me ok. R/R_

.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/ N I am so sorry this took me so long my Anthropology class has been driving me nuts._

Disclaimer : I only own Loren

Questions

Clark looked at the scene in front of him the clown was laughing hysterically well Loren was having some kind of mental break down . He made a move to chase the clown down and beat him to a pulp but there was no way that he would not be exposed and besides Loren seemed to look like she was about ready to crack.

It was at that moment that the sound of shattering glass broke his concentration just in time to see Batman grab Loren by the wrist and stick a needle in her arm. She fell back into his arms. To Clark the whole thing looked like something out of a gothic romance novel. He didn't even notice that the Joker had snuck out the side dour just as the police broke the dour down and had all their guns pointed at Batman.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted.

"One dead DA is enough Batmen put the girl down." _(A/N Batman was not blamed for Rachel's death)_

Batman laid Loren down gently on the floor then used his grappling Hook to propel himself back through the broken window in pursuit of the Joker. Clark rushed over to Loren to check for a pulls. Satisfied he removed his hand from the side of her neck. At this point Gordon was behind him he took one look at the pale face of the women on the floor and reached for his radio." Can we get an ambulance in here?"

About a half hour later Clark was trying his best to answer doctor Qunzel's questions.

"Mr. Kent do you know if Miss Dent has a history of depression?" The doctor was waiting for a response.

"Why do you ask?"

"We found some scar tissue on her wrist that suggests that at one point she may have been trying to kill herself."

"Well I know there was this incident when she was in high school and she needs to take these every day. He held up a small prescription bottle but that's all she would tell me."

Can I see those Mr. Kent I need to make sure they will not interact poorly with the antidote to the fear toxin, you know psychiatry being my field of expertise?"

"So If you're a therapist who is checking her now."

"Doctor Carter is checking her vitas."

"As if on cue a middle aged man with graying hair walked out of the room Loren was currently in."

"Well Mr. Kent you will be happy to know that Miss Dent should be fine in a few hours. It would appear that she had already had the necessary treatment before she got here."

"What do you-" Suddenly Clark thought back to the incident with the Bat in the church. How he had stuck a needle in Loren's arm. But that made no sence why would her brothers killer help her. _This is to strange_, Clark thought "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded.

Clark walked into the room and looked at Loren with a mixture of concern and affection in his eyes. Aside from Lois's cousin Cloie and his parents Loren was one of the few people Clark could be totally honest with. He wasn't even this open with Lana.

Clark brushed a loose strand of chestnut colored hair away from, Loren's face taking in the now slightly paled features.

"It's funny you know?"

"What's funny."

Well most people who get exposed to fear toxin totally flip. In Miss. Dent's case she sort of zoned out and passed out. I think her mind was trying to protect itself."

"Oh "

"It's just a theory" The doctor walked off leaving Clark very confused. Until again a voice broke his concentration."

"Clark?" Loren's eyes fluttered open reveling their alluring sea Gray color only slightly dulled by the ordeal. "What happened."

I'll tell you later."

In a dark alley the Joker waited to hear back from his contact in the hospital. When he saw her coming down the street he pulled her into the shadows. "So anything interesting?"

The figure pulled out Loren's Anti-depressants.

The Joker smirked I just had an idea. "

Back in his apartment Commissioner Gordon thought about his day. His men almost shot Batman on his orders. "Why did he agree to this plan on blaming Batman four Dent's murders? Then he thought of Loren and knew how she would probably take it. He knew that The only person other than Rachel that Harvey was ever close to was his sister. Hell he used to bag on Dent for keeping Loren's graduation photo on his desk.

"Should I tell her the truth?"

Gordon was suddenly aware of another person in the room. He turned around to see his son Jimmy standing behind him. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Dad when is she leaving Gotham."

A/N Confused? I

T will become clear later I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Nemeses

Disclaimer still own nothing

Commissioner Gordon looked at his son bewildered. Was Jimmy actually thinking Loren was like Harvey? He decided not to ask questions she goes back to Metropolis tomorrow. Jimmy just shook his head and went into his room. Commissioner Gordon noticed that Jimmy had been spending a lot of time in their lately, doing what though he was not entirely sure. He was starting to wonder if he and his wife should look into getting the kids a councilor or at least have them go stay with a relative for a while and get them out of Gotham.

Clark watched as Loren strapped on her white ninja uniform and gear, that he had flown back to Metropolis to get earlier that day, as Superman of course. "Are you sure you want to do this Lora?" He asked as Loren Strapped her Katonah around her waist.

Loren straitened the black sash which identified her as a master of the martial Arts." I'll ether get answers or trap a bat ether works for me. You did remember my bracelets right?"

The sleeves of her uniform stopped just short of her wrist were Clark got a good look at the scars on Loren's wrist before they were covered by a set of bracelets and Loren applied her gloves. "Ok Loren I know you feel you need to do this but I'm going to hover near by just in case." Loren gave him an irritated look but did not argue and about an hour later she found herself on the roof of the Gotham Court house waiting for the Bat to show.

She was about to call it a night when she heard a man walking across the roof top, so silently that most people would not have noticed it. Loren pulled out one of her throwing stars and tossed it in the direction of the approaching footsteps. The figure blocked the stare and stopped dead in his tracks. "You know what you are doing is extremely foolish don't you?" The figure said in a gruff voice. "I hear the police in this town do not like vigilantes Nemesis."

Loren looked taken aback, "I'm not the one going around killing civil servants Bruce.

Batman looked just a little surprised. "So how did you find out."

"It wasn't that hard I am the leader of an organization whose sole purpose in life is to guard the Identities of people like you. I also have the authority to blow that secret if I Encounter a rogue like you. But if you really must know I noticed you who supposedly trust no one seems to trust Commissioner Gordon who was the only cop who played the slightest bit of attention to a eight year old boy the night of the Wayne Murder."

"Batman sized up the women in front of him but was unable to see her face because it was covered."You know so much about me bur I know so little about you. I consider that to be a danger."

"Then what do you say we end this now. I have a copy of a file I've been keeping on you for a while. I'll fight you for it."

"Hand to Hand?"

"Something more elegant." Nemeses Pulled out her Katonah then tossed another one to him. "You know to fight with these I'm assuming."

He picked up the blade at his feet and got into a defense position. Just as Nemeses came at him with a downward slash. They went at it for a half hour neither gaining any ground. It wasn't before they heard the police behind them that they stopped "Freeze."

Batman looked at his opponent before he saw her snatched up and pulled away kicking and screaming by a Red and blue blur. He only posed for a moment however before making his own quick exit.

When Bruce Wayne returned to the penthouse that night Alfred was there with a big manila folder in his hands.

"Master Bruce He said I got the information on Miss. Dent you wonted." He said looking slightly disgusted

"Why are you giving me that look Alfred?" Bruce asked

"I got a call from Mr. Fox who said you wanted him to hack in to her Mantel health records."

"I need to be sure Alfred. I ran in to Nemeses to night she knows to much about me and I know next to nothing about her, so far Dent is my only suspect."

"Why is it you suspect her sir."

"The Guardians gave me no trouble until the week following Rachel and Harvey's deaths despite the fact that they have a vendetta against anyone who had anything to do with the league of Shadows."I know no one in the Doss family is involved so I'm exploring the Dents. The information does show that Lora has another Brother and a niece aside from her parents but the niece is only five and her other Brother Cullen is overseas with the navy which was why he was not at the funeral and her parents are too ill to travel so Loren is my only suspect. I can't let her blow my secret what do I do?

"Tell Miss Dent the Truth sir"

"Alfred That girl has a history of depression from what I read if I tell her what her Brother did she might get suicidal again."

"You are actually concerned for her aren't you sir."

"With the Joker after her of cores I'm concerned. I also get this nagging feeling I've met her before but I don't know were."

"It will come to you sir." and with that Alfred left Bruce alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Loren and Colin Dent all other characters and locations belong to DC and WB.

A/N sorry this took so long and next chapter will be up quicker and have more action I promise.

Gotham City 12:00pm

It had been a week since the incident on the roof and Bruce had been thinking long and hard about his opponent. They were pretty evenly marched. He knew he was physically stronger but Nemesis was faster more agile. Neither one had landed any blows but if the copes hadn't interrupted the fight there was no telling who might have won if the fight had continued, while he was deep in thought poring over a Greek mythology book.

"Anything new sir?" Alfred came into the study with the mail.

"Not really according to this Nemesis was the Greek goddess of justice. Well by Greek standards justice is more like vengeance but you get the Idea."

"Then why did she have the ninja gear sir?"

From what I gather is the Guardians do not have set uniforms they ware whatever seems to work at the time. "

"I see so next time you see your mystery woman she could have a totally different appearance. "

"Exactly""

"Well in the mean time Luscious Fox needs to know what you think about the proposed deal with Lex Corp. "

"I better call him back." Bruce picked up his cell phone and punched in the number. He waited about till the board chairmen picked up. Bruce told him to set up the meeting and then got ready to go on one of his only for appearances. He wouldn't have bothered except it was a charity event for the children's hospital. He knew he was going to be so board.

Metropolis 1:00pm

Loren was not in a good mood she just heard that Flint Jackson, the arsonist had been killed while awaiting trial at Strikers Island this meant neither the police. She shuffled her Tarot deck, which something she would do when she was nervous. "There has to be another way to link Luther to the arson case. She pulled a card from the top of the deck, the nine of swords, "failure grate."

There was a knock at the door and Clark walked in. How you holding up?" he walked around to the back of the desk and put his hand on her shoulder. He was greeted with a blank look as the cards fell to the flour so are you sure you don't need more time I mean you know grieve?"

"I need a distraction. So did Perry send you hear for a statement? "

"No I wanted to tell you I was sorry about last week you were right I should have let you handle it"

"No you did the right thing the direct approach was stupid and in all honesty I should thank you for braking it up."

"So what do you think you will do now?"

"I'm going to watch him and if he makes the wrong move I can always give his identity to Commissioner Gorden."

"Where is the file anyway?"

"Loren pulled a USB from a lanyard that was tucked inside her blouse. "

"Are you sure you want to carry that around with you."

"Oh please not even Luther with his supposed level 12 intellect could crack this inscription."

"But still….."

"Come on farm boy I'll buy you a coffee."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: own nothing

A/n This Chapter is just a bunch of little snippet scenes to address things that will become important latter so be patient.

Plots and Deals

Want Tower: 2:20 pm a month after the Funeral of Harvey Dent

Bruce Wayne looked over the information on Lex Corp. for the meeting he had scheduled for next week. He notated that Luther seemed to buying a lot of property that had previously been victimized by a string of arson attacks. From what Mr. Fox had gathered many of those sites had been low income housing or organizations that helped the needy. From what both men had gathered that Luther had hired the Alleged Arsonist to burn those buildings down to displace the residence so he could buy up the land and develop it himself. The Metropolis DA's office had to drop the investigation against Lex Corp because the Star witness had died in prison which meant the case had to be dropped until more evidence could turn up.

"Looks like we won't be forming any kind of partnership with them," Bruce Wayne said as he put the file back on the table.

"Not Necessarily" Mr. Fox replied. "We can always do some more research between now and when you go to Metropolis next Week. "

"Ok have someone look into this."

With That Bruce left to b go put on another one of his Playboy charades.

Commissioner Gordon's House Same Day:

"Jimmy I Your mother told me your teacher called today", Commissioner Gordon looked at his son since the incident involving the former District Attorney Jimmy had been very withdrawn from the other kids at school .He had Also been getting into fights with the other kids regarding the Batman question. "Jimmy is there something you want to tell me.

"No Ser."

"Ok Then Go do your homework"

Jimmy walked into his room but did not start his homework right away. He turned on his computer and typed in the email address for the Metropolis DA's office, He had gotten the information from a file his father had left on the kitchen table when he went to take Barbara to gymnastics. "He typed a Quick email. "Ok Loren Dent let's see how you like this little piece of info. He hit send then went to write his history paper.

Undisclosed location In Gotham same day:

The Joker looked at the paper in annoyance "They are still chasing the Bat, the police covering up the five murders committed by Harvey Dent. I wonted anarchy and the police and city just banded together more."

"Well puden you could always try something else somewhere else." A woman dressed up like a harlequin came up behind him and put her arms around his neck. I

"I like it hear people only need the right push and they break all the Rules that define order and then you get absolute anarchy.

"That strategy did not work on the Bat." Harley pointed out.

The Joker was a little annoyed by the ex therapist. It was true that Harley had helped him escape. But the fact was he was only planning to stay at Arkham until he could prove he could corrupt a member of the staff. It had taken him about two days. "If it was easy it would not be fun. Why not focus on a different target for the time being? I wonder how Face's little sister is doing without her happy pills."

Harley cringed at the memory last month at the hospital she swapped the visiting DA'S anti-depressant out with a placebo at the time she thought that was pushing it and she still kind of did. "Are you sure that we should have done that Mr. J?"

"Harley, Harley you know I don't fully plan these things I just set things in motion and watch the results. How about a vacation I hear Metropolis is nice this time of year."

The two clowns were so raped up in their planning that they did not know that a dark figure on the roof had recorded the entire conversation.

A/N Bruce in Loren have their second encounter.


End file.
